


Agony

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (05/09/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Malcolm sucked air through his teeth. The whistle seemed to come from a long way away.

"Breathe," Trip whispered and shifted his position, holding him tighter. Malcolm groaned and tried to do as he was told. Pain, twisted up with the pleasure of being held, rocked through him.

Callused fingers kneaded the muscles of his back and he pressed into them, mumbling shapeless words.

"Shhhh."

He clung to Trip's soothing murmurs in the darkness, breathed in his scent.

His body ached for release.

His blood boiled beneath his skin and thundered in his skull.

"I am never, ever drinking again!"


End file.
